


SG1

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Used all the clips I could find and made a speeded up version of SG1





	SG1

I was in a funny mood and tried various settings while having fun listening to the song. The one that I ended up with was an effect to speed them all up so used all the clips I had at the time. 

Rhythm is a dancer - Snap

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.  
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/sg1-v#.WdJnxxOPKog>


End file.
